1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-formed member having a corner portion, a press-formed member manufacturing apparatus configured and arranged to manufacture the press-formed member having the corner portion, and a press-formed member manufacturing method for manufacturing the press-formed member having the corner portion.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-117606A discloses a conventional press-formed member including a bent portion (corner portion), such as a suspension part used in a vehicle. The conventional press-formed member disclosed in this reference is manufactured by press forming or press working a blank member (sheet metal blank).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-12260 discloses a frame structure in which a deposit-welded bead portion is formed on a corner portion of a frame member to improve the rigidity of the frame member.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved press-formed member having a corner portion, an improved press-formed member manufacturing apparatus, and an improved press-formed member manufacturing method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.